Ruinas
by Naeh
Summary: Aún se tomó unos segundos, como saboreando el momento, antes de responder a su mirada. Ojos grises contra ojos verdes. Y el mundo se detuvo. slash harry/draco


RUINAS

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling, el resto mío.

Advertencia: Slash (relación chico-chico) Harry/Draco

Por que el 5 de junio es una fecha especial para muchos de nosotros

RUINAS

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban entre las grietas de lo que antaño fue uno de los más grandiosos colegios de magia y hechicería, surcaban cada piedra y lamían sus paredes coloreándolo de un resplandor que muchos creían era el alma del castillo.

Hubo un tiempo en que allí se escuchaban risas y voces de centenares de alumnos, hoy solo ecos perdidos en las mayores ruinas jamás vistas.

Nada de eso parecía importarle a un joven que apoyado contra sus muros dejaba que la brisa acariciara su rostro meciendo su indomable pelo. Sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, en perfecta armonía con su expresión de tranquilidad, en perfecto contraste con las piedras caídas y la destrucción.

-no deberíamos vernos- una voz que rompió el silencio del lugar y que provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en la expresión del otro.

Aún se tomó unos segundos, como saboreando el momento, antes de responder a su mirada.

Ojos grises contra ojos verdes. Y el mundo se detuvo.

No solo se observaban, aquello iba más allá de una simple mirada. Se memorizaban, se absorbían el uno al otro, rozaba lo indecoroso y llamaban al pecado, y sin embargo llevaba tal carga de intensidad y de sentimientos que hasta el espectador más ingenuo e inocente se habría estremecido.

- Feliz cumpleaños- fue un susurro que escapó de sus labios sin apartar su mirada del otro.

Distinguió el momento exacto en que Draco se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras, como sus ojos se entrecerraban para después abrirlos en señal de asombro. Nadie debería jamás olvidar una fecha como esa.

Una sensación cálida inundó al rubio antes de que pudiera hacer nada por retenerla. Aunque quisiera no podía encontrar las palabras que decían que no importaba, que se jugaban más de lo que podían permitirse al verse, que solo era un día más en medio de una cruenta guerra. Pero nada de eso salió de su boca.

Fueron sus piernas las que primero reaccionaron sin su permiso, las que le llevaron junto el moreno sin apartar sus ojos de los otros. Después fueron sus brazos, que se alzaron encerrando a Harry en la única prisión que deseaba más allá de su libertad. Sus manos, que se apoyaron en la pared, sobre los hombros de su antiguo némesis; por quien moriría hoy, mañana y siempre. Y finalmente fue su rostro el que terminó con el espacio que los separaba, haciendo real una meta por la que valía la pena luchar.

Piel con piel, labios reconociéndose, manos que pronto encuentran caminos imposibles de olvidar, compartiendo aliento y jadeos. Sin importar nada de lo que les rodea. Ninguno se habría detenido aún cuando el infierno se hubiera desatado, porque todo desaparecía y estallaba en los escasos momentos en que se podían dejar llevar sin importar nada más que ellos mismos.

La necesidad de aire les devolvió a las ruinas que les servían de escondite.

La respiración agitada no impidió que unos brazos se cerraran entorno a una cintura. El subir y bajar de dos pechos reclamando aliento tampoco pudo evitar que su aristocrática mandíbula reposara sobre un hombro hecho a su perfecta medida. Ni que su boca se acercara a aquel perfecto oído para dejar escapar un gracias que abarcaba más de lo que ninguno podría expresar.

Antes de volver a enfrentarse a aquellos ojos dejó que le envolviera su presencia, su olor y el calor de aquel cuello que le exigía una atención que en ese mismo momento estaba dispuesto a atender. Tan sólo cuando escuchó un gemido ronco dejó su labor tras un último bocado y un lametón de disculpa.

Sin escapar de los brazos que le rodeaban, encaró su rostro hacia el de su compañero dejando vagar sus manos en suaves caricias que prometían mil sensaciones y entregaban más de lo que se les exigía.

Alguien que no los conociera diría que se sujetaban con brazos, piernas y manos para no dejarse caer. Pero quien observara bien se daría cuenta que era la conexión de sus ojos la que podría remover cielo y tierra, la que mostraba con una verdad inquebrantable que dos almas habían encontrado su lugar en el universo.

No querían hablar de la guerra, del peligro de ese encuentro, de saber que esa noche Harry volvería con el lado de la luz y Draco con el de la oscuridad, que tal vez tarde o temprano descubrirían quien era el traidor y no habría otra cosa que desease el rubio que una muerte rápida y sin dolor, que quizás Harry jamás se recuperaría de esa pérdida y ya nada tendría sentido.

Pero no querían saber nada de eso mientras se miraban con atención.

Porque por un día se merecían pensar que todo saldría bien y que puede, tan solo puede, que su próximo cumpleaños lo celebren entre sábanas de seda y no en viejas ruinas.

Fin. Un fic por Naeh

05/06/08


End file.
